


冰海烛光

by Caolila



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caolila/pseuds/Caolila
Summary: 看了前三集之后一时兴起写的肉。非常粗鲁，非常肮脏，男人之间腥臭野蛮的性爱。但是他俩真好。老头真香。如果有OOC或者和原作不符的地方请见谅。
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 35





	冰海烛光

“咣”的一声重重的巨响，阿谢拉特举着牛角杯，诧异地看着自己的房门被一身酒气的表伦狠狠撞开。  
将近两米的巨汉满面通红，走路摇摇晃晃，站都站不稳，却还是能轻车熟路地找到阿谢拉特的床，然后把自己砸了进去。  
嗵。整个房间都仿佛随着他这个动作震了三震。  
“喝酒喝昏头了，连自己的房间都找不到了吗？”阿谢拉特出口嘲讽。  
表伦脸埋在首领的枕头里，有气无力地摆摆手：“头儿……让我……睡一会儿……”  
“真是，没用的家伙。”阿谢拉特一边嘴上嫌弃着，一边走到床边，扒着表伦的肩膀把他翻了过来，“才几杯酒就把你灌到了？就这样也好意思叫自己维京人吗？起来。脑袋抬起来！上次有个家伙喝醉之后趴着睡着了，结果被自己呕吐物噎死的事情你都忘了？”  
表伦困得迷迷糊糊，扁扁嘴：“我又没有……这不是还有……头儿呢吗……”  
阿谢拉特一手端着酒杯，望着对方仰面朝天、睡得不省人事的样子，嗤笑一声。  
他索性在表伦旁边坐下。布满褶皱的床单因为多承受了一个人的体重凹陷下去，粗布的布料相互摩擦发出沙沙的响声。  
阿谢拉特端详着表伦的面孔，缓慢地饮了一口杯子里的酒，若有所思。  
很快，杯中红色的液体逐渐见底。阿谢拉特把杯子随手往墙角一扔，喃喃道：“想不到这基督佬的葡萄酒还挺好喝的。”  
他注视着表伦。随后，把手放在对方的裤腰上，开始解对方的裤带。  
巨熊依旧沉睡得死死，连自己下身浓密的草丛暴露在空气中都浑然不觉。  
阿谢拉特随手拎起那根软趴趴的熊根。即使是在没有勃起的情况下依旧大得惊人。看来体型和这玩意儿的大小果然有联系。  
阿谢拉特往手心里“呸”地吐了一大口吐沫，握着阴茎上下撸动起来。  
黏液渗入包皮夹层里发出色情而淫靡的啪嗒声。然而，阿谢拉特注视着那根玩意儿的眼神，却平静得就好像看什么再平常不过的东西一样。他手上一边动作，嘴里头还嘟嘟囔囔个不停：“这样都叫不醒你，以后连死你都不知道怎么死的。啧，不是说男人醉了就没那功能吗？我看这家伙精神得很呐。”  
他低头，将那根半硬不硬的阴茎含了进去。  
睡梦中的表伦感觉到下半身传来阵阵舒服的暖流，忍不住动了动胯，含混不清地吧嗒两下嘴。  
“唔！你这家伙……”阿谢拉特在心里咒骂。表伦硕大的龟头直接顶在了他喉咙入口上，直往嗓子眼儿里扎的尿骚味儿快要让他窒息了。  
臭烘烘的蠢熊……阿谢拉特一边想着，一边用嘴唇包着茎身前后动作。他每次向后摆动头部的时候更是会狠狠地嘬一下龟头，本来就瘦削的两颊更加往里塌陷下去。  
他正吸得欢畅，头顶上突然一沉。  
表伦锅盖大的手掌，热烘烘、汗津津的，正覆盖在他头顶上。  
那只手向后摸到他的后脑勺，突然揪住发根，狠狠一撞。  
“呃……咳、咳！”阿谢拉特被这突如其来的一下撞出了眼泪，吐出阴茎，捂着喉咙呛咳连连。  
他抬头，表伦已经醒了。炯炯有神的双眼紧盯着他。  
阿谢拉特带着无辜的笑容冲他摆手：“早上好啊，小鸟？”  
瞪着他的眼神瞬间变凶狠。  
不等阿谢拉特反应，表伦一用力便又把他按回胯下，嗓音沙哑：“给我舔。”  
阿谢拉特的鼻子贴着鼓胀到几乎要爆裂的龟头，挑眉：“你认真的？要知道我只是想把你搞醒，好让你从我床上滚下去而已耶……”  
他头顶上的力度加大了：“给，我，舔。要含进去，不准吐出来，直到你给我吸出来为止。”  
表伦脸上的表情阴沉得可怕：“你自找的。”  
阿谢拉特耸肩，不情不愿地张开嘴，把那根粗如儿臂的阴茎吞了进去。  
这回可没有什么捷径可走了。表伦的龟头粗暴地抽插着他的喉咙，就好像真的沉浸在性爱里一样。就连他下巴上那点少得可怜的山羊胡，都掩盖不住他的脖子被表伦的那根狠狠插到凸起的狼狈丑态。  
老头一手扶着阴茎根部，一手把着表伦的大腿保持平衡，这才能保证自己不在对方狂风暴雨般的猛烈动作下被活活操死。  
要不是表伦突然停下，他真以为自己要窒息而死了。  
“不继续了吗？”阿谢拉特不知死活地挑衅，“我这边可都兴奋起来了。”  
他褪下裤子，露出自己坚挺的性器和从阴囊一直蔓延到股沟的金色卷毛。  
“好歹也礼尚往来一下吧？”阿谢拉特玩味地说，“我这边可使辛苦服务你了一通呢。”  
表伦握着自己的巨根，眼神直勾勾地盯着阿谢拉特的阴茎。  
他突然伸出手，扣住首领的后脑勺，嘴唇狠狠地吻了上去。男人们肥厚的唇瓣野蛮、毫不留情地撞在一起，粗粝的胡茬摩擦彼此。表伦的嘴里还带着刚刚喝酒吃肉的腥气，阿谢拉特的舌头上更是残留着表伦前列腺液的咸味儿。  
这不是一个令人愉快的吻。  
但是阿谢拉特只是愣了一秒，便以同样猛烈的气势迎合回去。两头野兽抱在一起，互相啃咬着，吞吃着，恨不得把对方的血肉当成这冰天雪地里的唯一食粮，嚼食果腹。  
他们分开了一瞬。喘着粗气，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。他们盯着对方的眼神亮若星子，面色却潮红宛如夕阳下的海霞。  
然后他们又吻在一起。  
嘴唇相接，他们用手将对方的衣物剥去。赤裸着，布满汗水的筋肉紧紧贴在一起，然后再拉近些，再近些。  
他们激烈而投入地热吻着彼此，就好像他们不会再有明天。  
维京人是不会惧怕死亡的。最勇猛的战士甚至有资格进入瓦尔哈拉神殿，在那里与从古至今的英雄们一起迎来永生。  
不，他们从不恐惧死亡。  
但是维京人的生活，漂泊不定，居无定所。今日拥有的，说不定明日便会失去。  
失去也没什么大不了的，只不过有些淡淡的遗憾罢了。  
所以维京人们更加懂得珍惜当下，享受生活。  
有酒，有肉，有一场酣畅淋漓的战斗。  
然后再来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，便更好了。  
表伦把食指和中指并拢，按在自己舌下，用舌头舔到透湿。  
阿谢拉特半跪着，分开双腿，迎接表伦的手指。  
进入得很顺畅。不知是不是从刚才开始抚慰自己的缘故，阿谢拉特的前列腺液流个不停，就连股缝中间细密的毛都被打得透湿。  
入口格外得柔软顺滑，表伦感觉自己仿佛把手伸进了一只不断吞吐的海葵。湿热的肠壁温柔地按摩布满老茧的、粗糙的指肚，同时分泌更多的液体增进润滑。  
阿谢拉特居高临下地注视着表伦，左手环成圈，握住自己的阴茎，从下往上，直到包皮完全没过了龟头，再用指腹加力，下拉到底。透明的黏液呼呼冒个不停，爬过他的手指，蔓延到他的手背，在暴突的青筋上镀一层薄薄的暧昧的反光。  
“向上……再往里一点……弯曲你的手指……对，就是这样……”  
老头一边耐心地给对方指导，一边从鼻子里发出慵懒而满足的哼声。他向前小幅度地耸动着屁股，全身上下流畅的肌肉线条随着他的动作绷紧。即使上了年纪，也丝毫没有影响到他因为常年征战而锻炼出来的好身材。  
表伦抬起头，对着眼前的画面发出赞叹的啧声，忍不住伸出舌头去舔阿谢拉特的乳头。  
老头既没躲避，也没反抗，抿着的嘴角压抑不住淡淡的笑容分明是默许他的行动。  
受到鼓励，表伦慢慢张开牙齿，舌尖勾着阿拉谢特棕褐色的乳头画圈。受到刺激的乳头很快肿胀变硬，表伦将其含在牙齿中间，细细研磨。  
他感到阿谢拉特的手放在他后颈，仿佛给予奖励一般梳理着他的发根。表伦用两片嘴唇包住整个乳晕，用力嘬吸。  
仿佛拔出红酒瓶上面的软木塞一般，从他的唇间爆发出一声响亮的“啵”音。  
阿谢拉特低低地笑出声来，低下头，贴着表伦汗津津的脸颊，对着他的耳垂吹气：“你是打算让我明天带着一身吻痕去和‘约姆的战鬼’厮杀吗？”  
表伦一动不动。心脏砰砰撞击肋骨，剧烈得仿佛要冲破胸腔。  
“为什么停了？”阿谢拉特略带不满的声音懒洋洋地从头顶传来，“就这么一句话就把你吓破胆了？”  
他翻身从表伦身上下来，抬起手抱住自己的一条大腿，对着表伦敞开穴口：“进来。”  
他的表情慵懒，身体放松，就仿佛接下来要发生的，不过是吃饭喝水般稀松平常的小事。  
表伦感觉自己胯下的阴茎像被钢板箍住一样涨痛。  
他俯身，掐着对方的腿将阿谢拉特摆正。昏暗的烛光在他背后疯狂跳动，巨大的阴影笼罩阿谢拉特赤裸的身躯。  
两人面对面，注视着对方的眼睛。表伦从阿谢拉特的神情里读到了讥讽：都做到这步了还不进来，等什么呢？  
于是他决定不再等待。  
只是，不论做过多少次，他的尺寸还是太大了。  
表伦的脸已经憋成了赤红色，豆大的汗珠不断从额头往下掉，五官也扭曲成了诡异的形状，却还是只能勉强塞进去一个龟头，便再不能前进了。  
“该死的，你他妈，是打算杀了我吗？”阿谢拉特咬牙切齿地咒骂，头顶暴起青筋。  
表伦听到这立刻就要退出来，龟头弧形的凸起摩擦过扩张过度的入口，将其撑得更开。  
阿谢拉特立马爆出一句粗口。  
“不要动！”他低吼。  
表伦顿时仿佛被冰山冻住了般，全身连块肌肉都不敢颤动一下。  
似乎是力气只足够他完整地说完一句，阿谢拉特重重地粗喘，胸膛不住地起伏着，浑身上下仿佛被水淋过般透湿。  
表伦甚至可以感觉到从他微张的唇间喷出的热气。  
过了一会儿，终于些微放松下来之后的阿谢拉特疲惫地向后仰去，头颅深深埋进松软的枕头里，两只胳膊垫在枕下分担颈部的压力。  
“继续。”他沙哑着嗓子命令道。  
像只对主人唯命是从的忠犬般，表伦继续推进。这次的动作更缓慢，也更温柔。他可以细细感知到龟头的前端是怎么拓开推挤的内壁，向前深入。阿谢拉特小幅地向上卷起腹部，好让他更方便进入，更直接地触碰到前列腺。  
表伦没费多少功夫就通过阿谢拉特突然加重的“哼”声明白自己找对了位置。  
表伦没急着后退，而是先伸出手去，握住阿谢拉特的阴茎揉搓起来。穴口已经松软下来，但是还不够。他还需要更加放松，才能承受更加猛烈的动作。  
小孔又开始渗出液体。嘬吸着表伦根部的压力也开始减退。表伦一手掐着阿谢拉特的一只膝盖，向两边更加用力地掰开。  
似是明白了他的意思，阿谢拉特接过表伦的手，自己将自己的膝盖向后弯折，按在床单上。  
他现在已经完全是一幅掰着自己的大腿，对着表伦完全敞开，布满淡金色毛发的两瓣屁股暴露在空中的淫荡姿态了。  
而表伦的阴茎尚有一半插在他里面。连接处棕褐色的穴口被撑开到略微泛红，从上端阿谢拉特的阴茎里分泌出来的黏腻液体流淌下来，流过积蓄已久饱满鼓胀的阴囊，流过毛发稀疏的会阴，再沿着撑开的穴口流淌到他自己阴茎上面。  
这老浪货已经足够湿软，足够燥热，甚至是足够瘙痒。非要被人大开大合地狠操一番，直到骚软淫浪的肠肉被插得汁水四溅，一次次高潮到连爱液都分泌不出，敏感脆弱的内里被粗大的龟头生生磨烂，这才会夹着大腿抽搐着在床单上颤抖不止，射出最后一点余精。  
表伦扶着自己的阴茎根部，向后退出一点，然后直直向前推进去。  
这一下撞得又狠又重，正中准心。  
阿谢拉特发出一声嘶哑的尖叫，却又在过程中被人猛击中了胃部一样硬生生咽了回去。他猛地抬起头，两眼直愣愣地瞪着前方，一瞬间木偶般一动不动。但是下一秒他又突然长长吐出一口气，迸发出一连串似哭似笑的呻吟。胯下的阴茎不停抖动着，连带着后穴也颤巍巍地收缩绞紧，如同没骨头的蛇一般，缠着着表伦的阴茎要将其整个囫囵吞下。  
这让表伦愈发控制不住地越进越深，越动越快，直到最后几乎是全根退出全根没入，两只摇晃的囊袋啪啪打在阿谢拉特紧实的屁股上，将其下的皮肤都打得殷红一片。  
表伦越是操得狠戾，阿谢拉特尖叫的音调就拔得越高。  
表伦用两只巨手卡着阿谢拉特弯折的腰腹，像是要强迫他接受自己一般对着自己的阴茎狠命向下按去。这么一看阿谢拉特倒像是表伦手里一只巨大的阴茎套子，只不过是表伦用来打飞机的一个道具罢了。  
但阿谢拉特显然对于这种粗暴的性爱方式极为享受，被操得跌宕起伏也大呼小叫个不停。表伦干脆躺了下来，让阿谢拉特跪在他身上自己掌控节奏。老头子的大脑显然已经是被爱液浸泡得疯掉了，上上下下动得毫无章法，拽着表伦的胳膊简直是拿他当马骑。深褐色的阴茎不断在两瓣煞白的屁股中间进进出出，发出淫靡到令人发狂的咕啾声。  
他突然停下，屁股紧贴着表伦的胯触电般抖动，前端的阴茎断断续续射出白色黏稠的精液，喷在表伦的肚子上、胸膛上、还有他自己的胸前。  
释放过后的阿拉谢特骤然松懈下来，身体不受控制地向前倒去。趁这机会，表伦一把坐起来，抓过他的肩膀，把他锁进自己怀里。  
随即胯下继续耸动起来。  
“……你！！！”阿谢拉特震惊地睁大眼，但此时他的动作几乎全被表伦限制住，只能被动地承受巨熊放肆而无耻的抽插。  
高潮一次过后的肠壁格外地敏感，没过多久阿谢拉特便翻着白眼嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来。他将下巴抵在表伦肩膀上，短粗的山羊胡磨蹭着表伦汗津津的皮肤。控制不住的涎水从他的嘴角流淌下来，滴在表伦高热的肩头。  
已经是什么都不能思考，什么都不能行动的时候了。  
带领着百人军团的威风凛凛的首领被牢牢固定在粗大的阴茎上，像只无助的动物般被抽插到近乎失去意识。被夹在两人小腹间的阴茎仿佛失禁一般向外不停喷吐着精液，而下面被鞭挞的穴口更是麻木到仿佛失去知觉。  
而表伦仍旧死死掐着他的屁股，不知疲倦地反复抽插，  
不仅仅是床，整个木屋都仿佛在表伦狂暴的动作下摇摇欲坠，支撑天花板的木结构发出吱嘎的摩擦声。阿谢拉特的体内又热又湿，软绵绵的肠肉全无抵抗，对着表伦温顺而服从地敞开。  
他把龟头抵在阿谢拉特的前列腺上，茎身的血管不住鼓动，仿佛马鞭一样恶狠狠地抽打脆弱的肠壁。大股大股温柔的暖流喷射进阿谢拉特的体内，像是要把他灌满一般充填着他的腹腔。  
老头被他死死箍着，已经是连动一下的力气都没有了。他那早就被不知道多少次高潮席卷过的大脑，估计也没法去留意表伦肆意的举措。他只是大张着嘴，像条垂死的鱼一样不停地喘气，浑身上下泥泞的汗水早就把他打得湿淋淋的，狼狈不堪。  
表伦抱着他，就这么后仰倒下，后脑勺砸进枕头，不一会儿就响起了轻柔的鼾声。  
阿谢拉特的额头抵着他的喉结，缓慢地轻喘，渐渐也进入了梦乡。  
墙壁上的烛光跳跃着，抖动着。  
只听“扑”的一声，跳跃的火苗上绽开了一朵绚烂的烛花。随即便在窗外漏进来的微风拂过下，熄灭了。


End file.
